


The Kings of Summer

by kabigon



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Mino watches Seungyoon move and for a moment it’s deja vu, it’s like time never caught up with them at all.





	The Kings of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> There are other fics I should be working on and yet here we are. All written today and I seriously gave some thought to whether or not 50 words counted as a fic LOL. Anyway, absolutely open to being remixed if anyone should so choose to ^_^.
> 
> As always big thanks to Holly for looking over it for me.

\----

It’s near day end and the sand underneath him is soft, malleable, conforming to the curve of his spine. His arms stretched above his head, knuckles in the sand, he takes in all the last rays of sunshine and warmth he can. The sounds of waves are soothing, a melodic crest and fall that calms the soul. It’s been too long since the last time they did this. Him and Seungyoon. With Jiho. With Kyung and Jihoon, with Jinwoo and Seunghoon.

One eye opens to gauge the time, sees the purpling sky above him and a sense of sadness sets in. Tomorrow… tomorrow means going back to real life again. He pushes the thought away, rolls his neck and shoulders to relieve residual tension before he props himself up on his elbows. The sun glares bright over the rim of his glasses, and he resets, pushing his sunglasses high up the bridge of his nose again.

Seungyoon, silhouetted by the fiery orange horizon sky, catches his eyes immediately. The long lines of the body Mino knows so well is beautiful as he draws something in the sand, fingers wrapped around a wiry thin stick. His hair, bleached blond white, is set ablaze by the sun. Mino watches Seungyoon move and for a moment it’s deja vu, it’s like time never caught up with them at all.

Jiho snoring next to him. Jinwoo chasing Seunghoon for God knows why. Kyung and Jihoon lounging in the chairs on their phones, Jihoon playing a game, Kyung watching a video. Even the roaring sounds of the waves dull. It’s like everything fades away and he’s twenty again.

He’s twenty, and Seungyoon is new in town, tagging along behind Jiho with his guitar strapped to his back, hair bleached blond white wearing a deep v-neck white tee and black skinny jeans hugging his miles long legs. He’s so thin he looks taller than he really is. It’s the first true night of summer, the weather finally warm enough for them to spend the night on the beach if they wanted to, bonfire roaring next to them.

“Where’d you collect this one from,” Kyung asks as they approach because that’s what Jiho does. He finds the people who are forgotten or lost, the ones who don’t fit or have anyone else and he collects them, keeps them all glued together like family.

He leans into Seungyoon, the smell of burnt stale coffee entering his nose. “Hyung can’t help collecting strays,” he whispers conspiratorially. “It’s his hobby.”

Jiho reaches around and gives his shoulder a rough shove. “Should’ve left you and Jihoon by the side of the road,” he grumbles.

“Your life would be boring with us,” he shoots back with cheeky grin. “Remember when you told everyone? You were drunk, and crying, and saying how we make your life fulfilling and we keep you young because you’re so old now?”

Eyes glaring at Mino as he takes a swig of the beer Kyung plopped into his hand and gives Mino the finger with the other, essentially admitting defeat.

“Mino,” he says, offering Seungyoon the beer he’d snagged from before.

“Seungyoon,” Seungyoon says back, accepting the bottle.   
  
“You play guitar?”

He’s twenty, and Seungyoon is screaming. They’re driving too fast down an empty stretch of road hugging the coast in the jeep Jihoon’s dad had gotten him as a birthday present, thinking they’re invincible, and Seungyoon is shouting at the top of his lungs, exhilarated while the wind whips through his hair.

Seunghoon, Seungyoon’s friend from Busan who had followed him to the city some two weeks back (“It was boring without you!”) tugs at his pants to get him to “sit the fuck back down before you die!” but Seungyoon ignores him.

The air is charged, dark clouds looming over the horizon. A storm is moving inland but from the passenger seat up front Mino looks up at him with awe as he shines brilliantly.”

Jihoon groans next to him.

“What?” he asks with faux innocence.

“Wipe that lovesick smile off your face.”

He punches Jihoon in the shoulder just because.

“Driving!” Jihoon exclaims, panicked, but whatever. They’re young. And carefree. Nothing can touch them because they’re  _ invincible. _

He’s twenty with his feet buried in the warm sand, a small fire going in front of their little group, just the four of them -- him and Seungyoon, Seunghoon and Jinwoo (new co-worker from the cafe) with his doe-like eyes -- and Seungyoon is strumming his guitar in midsummer humidity, the sun mostly gone over the horizon.

Familiar chords on his guitar with an even more familiar melody fills the air. Seungyoon loves to sing and Mino loves to hear him.

After, when Seunghoon and Jinwoo are passed out in their tent, the two of them watch the moon rise over the water. Seungyoon cups a can of beer in his lap with both hands and Mino’s fingers are spread wide into the sand.

“You’re like my best friend,” he says.

A mock gasp. “What about Jihoon?!”

“No! Like my best friend but not my best friend!”

Sometimes Seungyoon’s laugh is a cackle, mischievous and tinged with a bit of evil and glee but Mino loves hearing it all the same.

There’s a gleam in Seungyoon’s eyes letting him know that he’s up to no good and sure enough-

“Song Mino, are you in love with me?”

He chokes on air and sputters on saliva, and he fists sand and throws it at Seungyoon. “No fucking way!”

And there it is again, that cackle. Longer this time.

He’s twenty sitting atop a picnic styled table staring at the night Seoul skyline at a roof party where all the guests had ventured back to the apartment two floors down (cowards!) wondering where the hell his summer went, and Seungyoon sneaks in beside him. He offers a beer Mino takes but doesn’t open.

A gust of the oncoming autumn’s wind and Seungyoon shivers a little.

“You should go back inside,” he says, but Seungyoon only shrugs.

It’s quiet until Seungyoon bumps his shoulder gently and says, “Summer was too short.”

He sighs. “Yeah.”

“But it was good,” Seungyoon says, and it really was. Seemingly endless days at the beach. Beautiful sunsets. Watching Seungyoon play guitar and listening to him sing song after song. Hanging out with the people he loves most in the world day in and day out. Going on adventures whenever they wanted just because they could. It was all amazing. That’s why he wishes it would never end.

“Remember when we got lost?”

His eyes narrow. “No.”

“C’mon, I know you remember. In the mountains? Because you-”

His ears flame from embarrassment and he interrupts, can’t stand to hear it spoken out loud. “We agreed we wouldn’t talk about it!”

Seungyoon chuckles at his distress. “I’m glad it was with you.”

Mino eyes him closely, gaze sharpening to look for any hidden means of attack in the form of teasing because Seungyoon loves doing that. He loves shifting the ground underneath Mino little by little, leaving him shaken and unbalanced. But no matter where he looks Seungyoon is just… genuine.

All summer, when it came to Seungyoon, he’d never been a hundred percent sure of anything? Was it real? He’d never liked another guy before so maybe he was confused. Maybe it was the haze of the summer heat and humidity twisting a new found brothership and he just got caught up in it because he kept thinking about it too much.

But here, now, when summer is slipping away there are no more excuses.

“Seungyoon,” he says, voice sounding raw as the truth finally claws its way out. “You make me happier than anyone else.”

“I figured,” Seungyoon says because that’s who he is.

Mino scoffs, gives his shoulder a playful shove and Seungyoon shoves him right back but the grin on his face blinding.

Later, while they’re riding the elevator down just the two of them, Seungyoon will casually say to him, “It’s always gonna be summer,” because he’s cheesy, and “You make me happy too.”

He’s twenty again, and time never caught up with them at all. Seungyoon is beautiful in the sunlight, his hair aglow, and his head jerks up to look at Mino when Mino cups a hand around his mouth and calls out to him, “Old man!”

Seungyoon glares at him and gives him the finger, but when Mino beckons him to come over he does, settling himself atop Mino’s lap. Seungyoon dips his head down and kisses Mino open mouthed like they’re still twenty and everything is still new and exciting and they can’t get enough, his fingers caught up in blond.

Jiho groans beside them and rolls over onto his back. “It’s been ten fucking years. Can you two please stop being disgusting for like two minutes?”

They ignore him and they keep kissing.

Because it’s still summer.

Because they’re still young.

And carefree.

Because they’re still invincible.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had the thought that if Seungyoon wasn't the leader of Winner or a celeb he'd be more wild and carefree, and possibly a little reckless. Also, this is the first time I'm writing something from Mino's POV =D


End file.
